The Home Hunt
by sorrowful.dreams
Summary: Aya, found on the porch steps of her parents' murder, is taken to the Wammy House. And two people are trying to make er life difficult at the Wammy House. Jokes, pranks, sarcastic comments and more. : MattXMelloXOC... A complicated love triange POSTPONED
1. Numb

* * *

**EVERYONE EXCEPT AYA IS OWNED BY TSUGUMI OHBA AND TAKESHI OBATA**

WARNING: I have only read up to Volume 5 so not everything is correct. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT. I don't care much about nasty comments. Critisism I can allow. :)

* * *

**THE HOME HUNT**

**CHAPTER 1:NUMB**

* * *

_Am I crying?_ I thought to myself. I knew I had a right to, after killing my parents out of my childish anger. I might have been crying, but I don't know. My face is numb from cold

It is January 2, I think. I don't know. My mind is muddled. I knew, hazily, that I was on the front step of my house. I wanted to go inside. To be safe and warm. I wanted time to go backwards. I wanted the butcher knife I was holding to have never been there. And most of all, I want my parents back.

But I cannot move. My body cannot. My mind will not allow me to. So I sat there, numb from pain and sorrow.

* * *

I was warm. I smiled. I liked this dream. In this dream mommy and daddy where there. It was New Year's Eve. Mom and dad where sitting by the fire, their eyes glued to the TV. And their eyes were always going to be like that, for they had two big holes in their bodies. They were dead.

And then dad turned his head. On his freckled face there was this big, creepy smile on his face, one you expect to be on those weird mannequins. And then he spoke.

"You didn't _actually _think we loved you, did you?"

* * *

I woke up screaming as if Bloody Mary was on my doorstep.

I was wrapped in a thick blue blanket and, as I learned later, had been found at the crime scene of the murder, with a butcher knife in hand.

"She's awake! Take her to the testing room."

"Testing room? For what? I didn't do anything."

The police paid no heed and grabbed my hands-rather roughly-and half-led half-pushed me towards a door.

When I walked in, I was greeted by the candy-loving guy that we all know and love-L. (this is before the Kira case!)

"Hello. And you are?"

"Aya. Aya Mikisowa."

"Do you have any connection with the newest case, the murder of Mr. And Mrs. Mikisowa, _former _head(s) of the NPA?"

"…No."

* * *

So now, I'm stuck at this big orphanage called the Wammy House. The people here are okay, I guess. I met new people, and their nice. They don't act like I'm weird or cool but somewhere in between. They _certainly _didn't guess I was a killer. Well, at least I hoped. And my mom wasn't here to force me to wear stupid skirts, so I was free to walk around wearing cargo pants and a big t-shirt that looked as if it was a little too big for me, and my black skateboarder shoes. They didn't make fun of my tussled black hair, cut boyishly short, of my green eyes that looked as if they belonged in a neon store. Here, I could just be me.

* * *

"Hey, Matt. Didja see that guy? He looks like a dropout. Watari said that he was involved in a murder. A _murder._ Can you believe it?" A blonde-haired, chocolate-loving boy named Mello. (they don't know that she's a girl.)

"I dare you to sneak into his room." A red-haired boy wearing goggles said. He was clutching a DS in his hands.

"Deal."

"You're on. Betcha 20 bucks that your gonna get caught."

* * *

"From now on, you are-" Roger began.

"Numb." I answered.

"..Excuse me?"

"My name. Numb."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"I can tell."

"O...K... But I was thinking... Ya'know, Juju."

"What the _fuck?_"

"... Pretend I said nothing."

* * *

The Undreaming: Well, that's chapter 1. I really don't know how they choose their names. If there is something wrong that needs fixing, please tell me.

Juju... XD. It was random... I was just thinking about a name when I thought of Tak. No, I don't watch the show and I don't want to.

* * *


	2. Mello's Climb

**EVERYONE EXCEPT AYA IS OWNED BY TSUGUMI OHBA AND TAKESHI OBATA**

Warning: This story will go up to M due to content.

* * *

** THE HOME HUNT**

** CHAPTER 2: Mello's Climb**

* * *

"Shhhh…"

"What?"

"I've got 20 bucks at stake!"

"…."

Mello was climbing up the side of the building, while Matt was on the ground, looking up. Mello was trying to sneak into the new kid's room through the window. He just hoped that it wasn't locked. Matt wasn't helping, though. He was calling up to Mello, trying to make as much noise as possible, to Mello's annoyance.

"Why do you need 20 bucks anyway?" Mello'd asked right before he began climbing.

"To get a new DS game. I need 20 more bucks to get _The Underworld,_"

"What's that about?"

"…. I have no idea."

* * *

I could hear my stomach growling. I checked the clock on the wall and sighed. 2 more minutes till dinner.

* * *

"You look _so _badass in black" Matt called.

"Will you just shut _up!"_ Mello said, a little louder then he'd intended. Matt dove off into some nearby bushes while Mello stopped climbing and held still. After a while, though, they let out a sigh of relief. Mello found that he had been holding his breath.

Mello resumed climbing, and, surprisingly,-though to Mello's relief-Matt didn't say anything else.

Mello grinned when he got to the window that he was looking for.

* * *

I looked up at the clock. And just then, I heard a long** GONG!** I sat up and walked out of the room.

* * *

** GONG!**

Mello was so surprised that his grip loosened. He scrabbled for something, anything, but he found nothing but air. He began to fall.

Matt watched in horror as Mello fell, but he didn't move.

After a few seconds of falling, he hit something. Hard. He looked down to see it was the flagpole. He groaned, for he had hit the metal dead-center where a boy really doesn't want to get hit. He slumped over and passed out.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will make the story go up to M. :P.


	3. What Matt Saw

* * *

** EVERYONE EXCEPT AYA IS OWNED BY TSUGUMI OHBA AND TAKESHI OBATA**

WARNING: This story has gone up to M. If you read this chapter, you will find out. It isn't _that _bad, but it's M all the same. If you don't want to read it, there's a summary at the bottom.

* * *

** THE HOME HUNT**

** CHAPTER 3: WHAT MATT SAW**

* * *

It was days after Mello's incident, but his groin still hurt

It was days after Mello's incident, but his groin still hurt. He walked around with a limp, with his legs close together. Every time the new guy would come up he would give him the middle finger. Same with Roger, for ringing the bell.

But they didn't give up. Well, Matt didn't. And Mello was sick and tired of Matt teasing him.

A week after the incident, Mello had recovered all but his pride, which nobody cared about.  
"I didn't get caught."

"Well… you fell!" Matt whined. He still hadn't gotten 20 from Mello, and now he was practically _begging_ Mello for the money.

"And..?"

"Ugh! Fine! _I'll _do it and if I don't get caught, you give me 50!"

"50?!"

"Yea. I found another game. It's called _Pichi."_

"I don't suppose you know what it is, right?"

"I do. It's about all the stuff the adults say we'er too young to know about."

"… You're a pervert."

"So?"

"Fine! 50 it is!"

So now Matt was on the roof, and _slowly _going down. He liked his groin intacked, thank you very much.

So, here's the problem. The new kid's room-Numb, he was called-was around the center of the building. And, unfortunatly, there was a girl's bathroom a few floors above Numb's room. And the window was in the girls' _shower._

So… yea. You can see the problem.

Matt's plan was to close his eyes and go around it. He just hoped nobody was in the shower. He didn't want to be called a stalker.

But Matt made one mistake while he was climbing-he didn't look down. So his foot hit the bar which was oh-so-conviniently on the top, and the window can crashing down.

Whoops.

I heard a sound from outside. I walked over to the window and lifted the lever.

Unfortunatly, someone _was _in the shower. So the girl inside grabbed a towel and looked out the window. She didn't look up though, but if she looked up, there was Matt. Silently as he could, he climbed back up. He looked over the edge once he go up, to see if he was caught.

He wasn't. And the girl was about to go in and the towel shifted _ever so slightly…_

Matt gagged, and, his goggles, (which had been loose) fell, right on the girl's head.

Matt ran.

I looked up and saw nobody. I sighed.

I had noticed this past week that someone was making fun of me behind my back, and I didn't know why.

* * *

**Summary: ****Mello is mad at Numb and Roger, and is cursing them behind their backs. Mello won't give Matt the 20, and Matt says he will try to sneak into Numb's room, but for 50, since he wants _another _game, though an inappropriate one. Mello excepts. Matt, instead of climbing up, climbs down. There is a girl's bathroom right over Numb's room. The window shows a showerroom. Matt makes a mistake, and he scrambles up. He sees nothing and doesn't make it to Numb's room. When he looks over 2 thinks happened. The girl in the shower had leaned out and Matt saw something. And 2, Matt's goggles fell on the girl's head.**

AND THAT'S ALL. It's pretty much the same as what happened. As I said, I didn't _discribe _anything.

A/N: :P That's all for now! I guess if I had any fans they might've gone by now. LOL. Chapter 4 is like 1 and 2


End file.
